


I know.

by hcneysuckle



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/F, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, i wrote this for myself that's why it's a mess, slight praise kink, the more tags i add the more i realize this is sin, unsure if this is really xeno. eight has a tentacle dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneysuckle/pseuds/hcneysuckle
Summary: Eight's so scared of hurting Three. Three thinks it's adorable, if not unneeded - Three is an agent, after all. Three can take it - she's told Eight that so many times, and Eight's answer is always the same: "I know."





	I know.

Three can feel how hot her breath is against the length in front of her. In her hand, she feels it twitch, but it's otherwise still. It can move so much more than that - she knows that firsthand - but Eight is keeping it still for her. When she moves her thumb against it, it gently follows the movement and chases it. Eight is desperate. Eight _wants_ her.

Who is Three to deny that?

Slowly, Three inches forward and drags a slow, languid lick up the length, feeling it press against her tongue as she does. Eight whines quietly at the contact and slightly bucks into Three's hand.

Three looks up at Eight. One of Eight's hands is gripping the sheets like an anchor. The other rests on her thigh, digging crescent shaped marks into her skin when Three licks her length again.

A soft, unfinished plea tumbles from her lips: "Three, please..."

Three wraps her lips around the tip and slowly works her way down. It's constantly twitching in her mouth, it's movements forced as still as it can be, and Three knows what Eight wants to do. Three knows how Eight wants to use her, fucking her mouth as she gags and Eight finally gets the relief she desires, but Eight never does. Eight's so scared of hurting Three. Three thinks it's adorable, if not unneeded - Three is an agent, after all. Three can take it - she's told Eight that so many times, and Eight's answer is always the same: "I know."

_I know._

She knows, but she doesn't.

What a gentle woman Eight is.

Three gets halfway down the shaft before Eight's hand moves from her thigh to Three's head. Her nails dig into Three's mantle, stinging slightly, as she urges Three down further. Eight doesn't do this often - only when she really wants Three - even if Three wishes she did it more. Her hips shakily buck once more, more stutters than anything else.

"Three," she breathes again. "Three, _please..."_

Three sucks at the part she has in her mouth and Eight moans lowly. She'd pull up if she could, but Eight's hand is keeping her put and Three wouldn't have it any other way.

She doesn't think that she should like it as much as she does, hand moving from Eight's length down to between her legs as she prods at her entrance, moaning softly as her fingers slip in. She can't help it either, she can't help how much she loves the dull weight of Eight's cock in her mouth, how much she loves the scent of sex and Eight's hand keeping her close, and how much the gentle cries leaving Eight's lips.

She doesn't think she should, she can't help it, but she does, so she forces the rest of Eight's length down her throat and chokes on it, and it feels fucking _wonderful._

"Fuck," Eight whispers, grip on Three's head tightening as she fucks up into Three's mouth. "Fuck..!"

Three pulls her head up for air for a second before going down again. Her eyes lid shut as she moans. God, she loves this. She loves this so much. She loves how fucking _full_ her mouth feels, loves feeling the weight on her tongue and Eight's hand keeping her close.

"G-God, Three... You're so _good,_ baby..." Eight mumbles as she fucks up into her mouth again. "Fuck, you... So good, you're so- So pretty..."

Saliva drools down Eight's length, pooling over Three's lips. Strands of it connect Three to Eight's cock as she pulls herself off. Eight's hand moves from the back of Three's hear to behind her ear, thumb resting on her cheek as Three presses kisses to the underside, trailing up and before she's caught her breath she forces herself down again. Messily, she bobs her head up and down Eight's dick as she fervently pumps her fingers in and out of herself. Eight gasps and then groans and then Three feels yet another hand grasp her head. She can't move like this - she can only move if Eight wants her to - and, as Eight pulls her head off, she demands--

"Fuck me," she murmurs, voice hoarse. "Please." Three can see Eight hesitate and feels the grip on her head waver. She pulls her fingers out and she grinds down on them so Eight can hear how _wet_ she is. She licks her lips and looks up at Eight. Three knows how much of a mess she's got to look like right now, with lips shiny and slick from spit, spit that's running down her chin, with a face flushed dark as she pants, with half-lidded, desperate eyes.

"Eight," she moans quietly, grinding against her hand once more. "Fuck me."

Eight's hands adjust a little more before she pushes Three down her cock. Loudly, Three moans, and she starts to finger herself again. Her eyes flutter shut as Eight starts pounding at her face, choked-out grunts and muffled whines leaving her lips. Her nails dig into Three's skin, close to cutting it, and Three can barely even breathe and she loves it, she loves Eight, she loves it when Eight uses her like she's some kind of toy, and Eight's moans are growing louder, her breaths growing more and more shallow, and then her hips fuck up into her mouth and her hands pin Three down and oh, God--

"Three, I'm..!" She hears Eight suck an inward breath through her teeth as she grinds against Three's face.

A surge of cum forces its way down Three's throat, thick and choking as Eight continues to shallowly fuck Three's mouth. Three has no choice but to take it and she swallows what she can as it pools back up into her mouth. There's some she can't swallow, some that falls out the corners of her mouth and mixes with her spit, and God, she's such a fucking mess and she loves it, she loves it so fucking much.

Eight's grip on her head loosens eventually and Three pulls her head off. She can hear Eight's panting - heavy, labored - and fuck, she's so fucking close. Her fingers move faster and she forces her eyes open, vision blurry and a little unfocused as she stares up at Eight. She can still taste Eight's cum, still feel Eight's cock in her throat, even if it's gone, still feel the sting of Eight's nails digging into her skin, she--

The tight coil in her stomach unravels and meaningless swears tumble from her lips as she shakes and shudders against the side of the bed. Distantly, she hears Eight mumble small bits of praise to her, and Three's hips stutter and thrust into her hand. Soon, it dies down, and Three slumps forward, Eight cupping her head in her hands.

"You did so good, baby," she coos. "So, so good."

Three nods slightly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Eight asks, wiping away a stand of cum. "I'm sorry if I did, I..."

"It's okay," she mumbles, voice a raspy mess. "You didn't."

"Are you sure?" Three nods again. "Okay."

Silence settles over them. Eventually, Three pushes herself up and clambers onto the bed, snuggling up to Eight, who quietly laughs.

"We're not going to bed yet," she says. Three whines, muffled by Eight's skin. "Come on. You're all gross."

"So what? You still love me."

Eight tries to get off the bed, but Three makes a feeble attempt to cling on.

"I know, baby, but please? I have work in the morning and I don't have time to shower." Three's hand weakly grips onto Eight's arm as she continues to pull it away.

"Come on..."

"No. Stay," Three demands.

Eight rolls her eyes. "At least wash your face and use some mouthwash. You're going to complain in the morning."

"So? That's a problem for future me," she retorts. "Eight, pleaaaase?"

Eight pauses for a second as if she's considering Three's offer, then lifts her off the bed with a grunt. Three grabs for a handful of the sheets, but Eight already has her in her arms.

"I hate you," Three grumbles, burying her face in Eight's neck.

Eight just laughs.

"I love you too."


End file.
